Runaway Ranger
by This is My Second Account
Summary: Tears glistened in her eyes as she turned her back on her home. And to ease the heartache, she tried not to look back. One-shot: Antonio/Emily.


Runaway Ranger

_Sweat poured off of her forehead. Jayden battled her, not looking tired or sweaty. With a spin of colors, she was on her face. The new training test was training one against the entire team. Emily hadn't made it all the way through like the others. _

"_I'll give you a B-," Jayden told her as she got to her feet. _

_With a sigh, Emily got up. Everybody else had gotten at least an A. Wiping her forehead, she headed into her and Mia's room. She only sulks for a moment before the GAP sensor goes off. _

"_Hurry up, Em!" Mike called to her. _

_She scolded herself for being too slow as they got there. The Nilock was a big gray lump with a curled face with the power to stick people to anything. Emily dashes out, trying to hit his head. But her sword is suddenly stuck to a building, and she is defenseless. _

_Gasping, she tried to get it. It was just out of her reach, and the Nilock laughed a cold laugh. _

"_Poor little Yellow Ranger," he taunted, "that's just a sad excuse. Let me help you get a little higher." _

_She was suddenly pinned to the wall, stuck like glue. She couldn't move, and she was now above her sword. _

"_Help!" she cried out, the force hurting her body. _

"_Em!" Mia and Mike cried, rushing toward her. _

_The two were soon balancing with Mia on Mike's shoulders_. _The Pink Ranger tried to help her friend, but they were soon both stuck. Emily felt guilt pang at her. She had gotten them stuck. _

"_Mia!" Kevin tore after the Nilock. _

_He was suddenly pinned to the gravel. Pain shone in his eyes as the force hurt him as well as the other two. Emily felt horrible, ignoring the numbness coming over her. Wesley and Jayden did a double spin sword attack on the beast as Antonio tried to free the others. _

"_You can't beat me," the Nilock sent out three powerful blue-white streaks, "Double Bubble!" _

_Wesley and Jayden went rolling. They were stuck now, back to back, against a lightpole with thick, goey white goop. They struggled and grunted, pain shooting up them. Emily tried to cry out for them in guilt and fear, but she was too weak and numb. _

_But she wasn't even thinking about that. _

"_Looks like we're down to you," the Nilock chuckled to Antonio. _

"_Listen to me, buddy," Antonio gripped his blades, "nobody treats my friends like that and gets away." _

"_We'll see," the Nilock got a green glow around him, "Sticky Slime!" _

_Green, sticky Sansu slime shot at Antonio. Instead of getting him, however, he deflected it with his blades. Emily's eyes were wide with amazement and admiration. He was so smart and strong, not to mention a knockout comedian. _

_Antonio deflected the shots from the team, but his blades were soon too sticky to hold. He ducked from the slime before noticing Emily's sword. In a long, powerful leap, he had it in his hands. He used it for a few moments to deflect before slashing out. _

"_Gold Power," he made a symbol, "Earth Bite!" _

_He slashed it with a swinging motion rabidly, and the Nilock was cut. Next, the Gold Ranger broke a water pipe. Pure water burned the stickiness on the monster, and he collasped into nothing. When he turned mega, he used his two Zords to finish him. _

"_Are you guys okay?" Antonio ran over to his freed friends. _

_They were all moaning and semi consciense. Emily could barley feel her body, but she did she what had happened. _

_It's my fault...she thought as she blacked out. _

Emily now stood in the doorway of the Shiba House. She caused the team too much pain, and it was too much. She could never be as good as them, and her self doubt had been concluded earlier that day. Tears glistened in her eyes as she turned her back.

Her yellow duffel bag thudded against her back as she ran. Do try and ease the heartache, she tried not to look back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mentor Ji found the note the following morning.. It read in Emily's neat handwriting, _I can't do this and put you in danger. I have run away, and now you will be safe. Do not try to bring me back. It will be best for all of you. I'm just proud to have been your friend. _

"What?" the others gasped when he showed them.

"I'm sure she'll be back," Mentor J tried to hide his uneasiness. "I mean, she's a smart girl."

"Yeah," Jayden nodded, looking highly disturbed, "but she's strong and bold. She could surrive."

"We have to find her," Mike tried to rise, but pain shot through his body.

"You must not," Mentor shook his head, "you are all too beat up. Recover, and we will find her." He looked at Jayden, and the message was clear: _Do not try anything. _

As the other rangers worried and talked nervously, Mentor went into Antonio's room. Once he'd told him, Antonio gasped.

"I am not wounded," he rose, "I will go find her."

"No," Mentor put a hand on his shoulder, "I can not let you. You are the only ranger well enough to defend the rest."

Nodding reluctantly, he sat back down. He looked nervous and worried, and Mentor sensed his discomfort.

"I am sorry," Mentor said to him gently, "I am aware Emily means a lot to you. But we must think about the mission at hand."

"I understand," Antonio kept his gaze down, "but I think...I think I.."

"Antonio," the old mentor gave him a knowing look, "that is confusing. But if you do, you must let her calm. She is..ah, 'riled up.' She'll cool down and hopefully come to her senses."

Nodding, Antonio went back to his plans. But when Mentor was gone, he began to pack a small bag.

XXXXXX

Late that evening, the Gold Ranger slipped away. Sure, he was the only well ranger. But he had to find Emily. She had to be strong enough to run, and if she wasn't, he had to nurse her. If she was, she could help. After all, she was an amazing Samurai.

As he searched, he thought about why she always put herself down. She was filling Serena's shoes, so that must have done something. After all, Serena was said to be a confident, funny young lady. Emily had to feel small compared to that.

She always thought of the bad. But she never thought of the good. She was funny, strong, smart, and had a carefree spirit. Emily was a kick-butt Samurai girl. She just didn't know it.

He froze when he heard soft sobbing. Creeping forth with no sound, he peered into the bushes. There she was, crying in the small circle. She was wounded, her energy gone, and her heart broken.

"I want them," she muttered, "but if I do..."

She broke down with a sob. Antonio came to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You will be happy, we will be happy, the team will be whole, and we could all be strong," he filled in.

"How..?" she sighed, "I told you to not..."

"I know," Antonio took her shoulders gently, "but you are hurt. I can't let you die."

"The team is better without me," she protested, "I'm too weak, clumsy, and dumb."

"But you aren't," he shook his head, "I promise you..."

"We've already talked," A tear went down her cheek, "but I just can't believe it."

"Why not?"

With a sigh, she replied, "Because it's like I only want to please my sister and you guys. I never want to give up, and it seems I'm too weak to do what I feel I must do."

"Oh," Antonio nodded, "I get it. Well, you do need to keep working toward whatever you do. But you do an amazing job already. Give yourself credit. Then you could get more self confident and stronger."

She smiled at him. He was right, and he had come for her.

"I understand," she told him, "thank you, Antonio."

"What are friends for?" he smiled, "we need you, Em."

She noticed how he said 'we' like 'I.' Could he...like her? She blushed lightly as he held her.

"If you insist," she nodded, "are you sure?"

"Yes," he grinned playfully, "how much do we have to say it?"

"I don't know," she laughed weakly, "hopefully I can live up to what I do."

"I know you will," he smiled, "because I know you."

She smiled before nearly falling over. He held her a little tighter, and she felt her cheeks heating up. She was suddenly on a log, Antonio feeding her medicine he'd made. It was warm and sweet, like his personality.

"I really admire you," he commented, "I mean, if you want it, you do everything you can do to get it."

"And I really admire you," she smiled, "you're strong, funny, a knockout cook, and a sweetheart. I wish I was like you."

"We may be more alike than we give each other credit for," Antonio chuckled as he patted the leaf bed he'd made, "let's get some rest."

She laid on it, comfortable and easy. She would be going home tomorrow, and now she had Antonio taking care of her. He was so sweet to her, and he cared like a pro. She knew he had a sad past, but he was strong about it. Instead of doubting himself when he was new, he never gave up.

These were a few things she liked about him.

"Hey, Antonio?" she whispered as he laid down on the cold ground.

"Yeah?" he asked, sleepy.

"Thanks again," she rolled over, "get cozy with this bed."

"You need it," he shook his head, "and you know we're best friends."

She, instead of listening, curled up beside him. He sighed, but she knew he liked this. And the two slept side by side until sunrise.

XXXXXXX

"Emily!" Jayden and Mike embraced the Yellow Ranger as one.

The two had gotten back, and the entire team was swarming them.

"Bed!" Mentor yelled, raising his stick.

Reluctant but relieved, the other five went back. Emily and Antonio bowed their heads under his cold glare.

"I'm sorry," Emily stammered, "I was..."

"Hush!" Mentor snapped.

But when the other rangers were gone, he embraced them.

"It is okay," he mumbled, "I understand."

The two friends embraced him back and high fived. He smiled at them before saying, "Go on and rest."

As the two headed for their rooms, Emily felt secure. She couldn't ask for better friends, and to have three boys crushing on her? O. M. G.

"Sleep well," Antonio told her as they began to part.

"I will," she kissed his cheek, "because of you."

And as she went into her room, Emily felt ditsy and warm. She just may like him, too. And as he got in his bed, Antonio knew that he had saved the runaway ranger...and maybe just started something amazing.

Author Note; Okay, my first Antonio/Emily. What can I say, I love love. Anyway, review please. And don't favorite or alert without doing it, if you do not mind. It is a little annoying. ;) See ya' next time I write! :)


End file.
